


cocoon

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Homophobia, Love, Love Prevails, M/M, One Shot, and will loves George, being in love, cocoon by catfish and the bottlemen, george loves will, soft interactions, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: To George, Will feels like home.•" But fuck it if they talkFuck it if they try and get to us'Cause I'd rather go blindThan let you down "





	cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> i obviously cant get enough of this fucking pairing, i hope you enjoy!  
(this is evidently a fic based on the catfish and bottlemen song cocoon!)

To George, Will feels like home.

Coming up to his place after a sleepless night, entering his warm bed and stuffing his face in his shoulder. Will holds him, fingers gently rubbing circles across his back, "Bad dreams?" He asks with a croaky voice, "It's okay, love."

He feels like home, loose tshirt showing his collar bones that George can't resist but press a kiss to. Will's breathing is even as he mindlessly runs his fingers through George's hair, "Go to bed you stupid ginger."

George chuckles, flicking him in the shoulder before laying his head back down.

Will feels like new things, pulling him to stand up and leading him to the balcony to watch the sunrise.

"I hate waking up early," George mumbles, leaning his elbows on the railing.

"Shut up," Will says, wrapping his arms around George's shoulder to hug him from behind, pressing a kiss to his temple, "I'll make you tea later."

"Good bargain."

The air is cool but the breeze stagnant, and George stays. He stays because Will is warm and being against his chest feels safe. He's pointing out the colors he finds prettiest in the sky and his voice gets higher when he sees it change.

Will does make him tea, later. It's a fancy type that he would never admit to drinking on line, but he kisses George's forehead when he gives him his mug.

George was never a morning person, but Will, with his baggy t-shirt and tousled hair, makes him think that maybe they're not so bad.

He'd always been afraid of love - opening himself up to another person and risking all the walls he'd worked so hard to build.

It took a long time for him to accept that he loves Will. It wasn't until he realized that no matter what he was doing, he would rather be doing it with Will by his side. He made him laugh no matter how upset he was, giving him the same warm feeling again and again.

When George thinks about what home is to other people. He thinks about the coldness of his fathers voice and his mothers tight lipped smiles. He thinks of every time they'd make an offhanded joke about how they'd disown him if he ever brought a boy home.

He remembers how he told Will to sit in the car when he was going to come out to his parents. He'd originally planned to drop him off and pick him up later, but George knew it wouldn't take long.

"I love him, more than anything, and I refuse to leave him because you two are bigots," He had said, hands shaking as he grips the hem of his shirt. It was one he'd borrowed from Will after sleeping over - soft to the touch and too big for him, but it served as comfort when he sees his parents faces.

"No," His father said, fingers pressed into his temple.

"No?" George asked, "You can't pretend that I'm not in a relationship with him just because you're stuck in your old viewpoin-"

"Shut up!"

George jumped, feeling a lump grow in his throat.

"Get out of my house," He hissed, "Now."

He could feel his eyes sting with tears as he looked to his mother, who had been silent the whole exchange, knuckles white from their grip on the table.

"Mom?" George tried. He remembered when he small enough that she'd pick him up and spin him, and the way she'd always fix his hair after playing.

"_My handsome boy_," She'd say, cupping his cheek with her eyes soft.

But she didn't say a word, shaking her head as George searched for the woman who he used to know in her face.

"Fine," He said, standing leaving without giving them a second look.

He got in the car, immediately collapsing his head in his hands and letting out every choked sob he had been holding in.

Will pushed back both of the arm rests, leaning over the center counsel to envelop him in his arms.

"I am so sorry," Will whispered, holding him tight.

For 21 years, his definition of home was so muddled bd confusing. Now, however, as Will is cursing in the kitchen trying to make George pancakes, he doesn't miss feeling hated.

He hasn't spoken to his parents in who knows how long. It hurts, of course it does, but they were never home. Will, serving him undercooked pancakes with a lopsided blueberry smiley face, is all he's ever needed.

"I love you," George says as he takes the plate, pulling Will down for a kiss.

"I love _you_," Will beams, cupping his face with his hand so soft and eyes so adoring. This is love, and George doesn't care what anyone else has to say, because Will is his safety. He's love. He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> every kudos and comment is SO appreciated, especially if you want more of this pairing because im having so much fun writing them


End file.
